


Tenebraen Lullaby

by mephistobless



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistobless/pseuds/mephistobless
Summary: Nyx returns from a short trip and finds his pregnant wife singing a cherished lullaby from her youth.





	Tenebraen Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Posted many months ago on Tumblr, but I am making good on my word to move things over here :) I cherish these two and I wish I could do them more justice. Thank you for reading!

There was inherent beauty in Tenebrae, apparent in everything from the careful architecture of its buildings to gurgling brooks of clear water and fields overflowing with sylleblossoms. Wide and gloating in the sky, the sun spilled across the kingdom, drenching its marvels in summer-sweet light.

 _It suits her_ , Nyx thought, as he wandered onto the balcony with a smirk that hanged somewhere between cocksure and lovestruck. Lunafreya was his moon, but she wore the sun as brilliantly.

Every part of her glowed, from the stray blonde wisps sticking out of place to the sandals that afforded her swelling feet some breathing room. Pearl strings hung in three rows on either of her shoulders, reflecting the sun’s pulse with iridescent glints. Her long dress hugged her closely, drawing taut near her middle and falling to her ankles with a romantic swish.

The wind rustled, a welcomed break in the humidity, and tossed her hair and her scent to the breeze. It carried more along its currents, though, Nyx realized as he stepped closer.

There was a song on his beloved’s lips, so delicate that even the red-bellied birds gave reverence. There was no chitter chatter in the treetops, just a Tenebraen lullaby almost forgotten. The emotion in Luna’s voice carried the lyrics higher yet, and Nyx briefly wondered if he was intruding on a moment too private even for him.

Luna smiled, expecting him as always, and when she spoke it came in singsong. “Are you going to stand there, husband, or will you come here and kiss me?”

Nyx couldn't see her smile, but he could hear it. He grinned back. “As you wish, your highness,” he crooned.

She met him halfway, circling her arms around his neck, her voice hitting fever pitch as he braced her for a quick twirl. The gentle swell of her belly pressed into the flat planes of his, and Luna smiled warmly as her husband pressed kisses across her face.

Nudging her nose with his, Nyx drew a wonderfully slow kiss from his beloved’s lips. His hands skimmed her sides, paving the dip of her waist and her full set of hips. His fingers hovered there, and with his palms gripping her stomach, Nyx dropped to his knees and leaned his forehead against the growing bump.

Luna threaded her fingers through her husband’s dark hair, sighing happily as he kissed the swell of life they'd made together.

“I missed you both,” he whispered, his lips sticking to the clingy white fabric.

His wife laughed, the sound as magical as her singing voice. “You were gone for only an hour, Nyx.”

“Yeah, and that’s too damn long,” Nyx said, peering up at her from around her belly’s curve. In the glint of daylight, she could make out all the colors in his eyes, intense shades of blue that moved together like a summer storm. Her teeth pressed into her lower lip, and she quietly hoped their child would inherit Nyx’s twin cloudbursts.

“We missed you too,” she said softly, palms sliding to frame his face. Nyx’s hands folded over her wrists, and with a final, long kiss to her belly, he straightened to his full height.

The breeze moved across them as Luna folded into the towers of his arms, breathing him in and sighing happily. Their family was small, broken and whittled down by a war waged without end. It was all but the three of them—but yet for the moment, and for all of them to come, that was all Lunafreya needed.

His voice, strong as his arms, reminded her of that as the sound pulled her back from her drifting mind. “I heard you singing,” Nyx said, fiddling with the ends of her hair, twisting the gold strings around the tips of his fingers. “What was that song?”

Luna’s face softened. “Mother sang it to us when we were young.” The memories seemed so far away, they might as well have been out of a dream—even from another world. “I wanted him to have something of his grandmother,” said Luna, touching her belly out of instinct, “of both of them.”

Nyx nodded. It was a sentiment he knew well, one that kept him up more nights than he could will himself to count. “There’s just one problem with that, Princess,” he said, sounding quite serious. “We’re having a daughter, not a son.”

“Is that so?” A scoffing noise escaped Luna. “You don’t believe the Oracle knows the gender of her child?”

“Apparently not,” said Nyx, grinning down at her. “Our baby’s a girl. I know it.”


End file.
